


A Sudden Interest

by Melonbread96



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier 76 didn't think he would become interested in someone, certainly not a cocky Cyborg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sudden Interest

These troops were lead out by me, it was Mercy's decision. I've been considered dead and most people don't know my real identity. This didn't fool my friends as I was brought back in. I'm still not a Overwatch lackey as I could leave anytime. My friends needed my help and that's the only reason I'm back, otherwise I'd go back to beating up street punks. We're the back up for our allies. A distress signal was sent out as we left to assist. I know we're not prepared for a huge attack. This group is only thirty men without the slightest chance. Mercy really did owe me big time after this. Everyone follows my lead as we went past the rubble. There was nothing but corpses and destruction. I guess we're too late.

"Spread out, look for survivors."

They followed my orders as I looked around as well. This is a foolish task and I know we won't find anyone. Whoever did this, was well organized. There was a trap in the buildings, I can tell from the smell of napalm. It still lingered in the air after the use of the substance. The buildings were rigged to collapse or burn up. Most teams were set to flank and attack from all directions. Anyone who did that would've been dead. I stepped inside a few buildings without finding anything. I've been thinking there's no chance of finding anyone. This would be my last inspection until I heard a groan. I'm looking around with my pulse rifle raised up. I heard it again as the person was starting to get up. The metallic appearance made me think, an Omnic.

"I'll get you out of there."

I'm leaning over his body to get a better look. His legs are trapped from a pillar falling on top of it. He looks at me, looking very panicked, until I let him know I'm from Overwatch. "Please detach my legs, it won't harm me," uttered the robotic being as I nodded my head. I'm reaching over with his instructions. I've never messed with an Omnic before, so it took a couple of tries. The first leg was released and the second one was more simpler, once I learned how to do it. He introduced himself as Genji and I'm letting him know I'm 76. The name that would replace my former one. His helmet was cracked and ready to come off. I'm reaching over to remove the rest. It's damaged beyond relief, I know he can't see out of it. There's panic as he doesn't want to remove it.

"Just take it off, no one else is around," I growled as he seemed hesitant. I'm letting him know that I'm not here to judge, I'll even remove my own visor if he does the same. Genji finally agrees as I go first, then he removed his own. The metal was falling apart, it might've moved into his skin, if he choose to keep it in place. He looked at me as I was clearly blind. His metallic fingers rubbed to the side of my face. It was near my eyes as he stops, "You cannot see." This was a statement as I put my visor back on. I'm seeing his scars for the first time. I guess I'm wrong about him being an Omnic, I'm not sure what he is though. I've started to crouch down to pick him up. He seems to get the idea and wraps his arms around my neck.

I started to walk out as he buried his face into my chest, mostly likely to hide himself. I'm carrying him easily and I expected him to be heavier. He's made out of some kind of light metal. We walked out as my soldiers were still patrolling. I've decided to head back to base, there wasn't going to be any other survivors. If we got attacked we'd in be trouble anyways. Everyone followed me as I carried Genji, he never said anything during the whole trip. Mercy saw to him immediately, when she wouldn't for any other person. I bet Genji is a very important agent of there's, it's left me curious. For me it wasn't a good thing, it's always got me into trouble. Winston got me into another mission immediately. At least this one was more fair of a fight, I'm not losing this time.

I've stayed here for a month and never saw that machine person. I walked over to the infirmary to speak with Mercy. I'm usually calling her Angela since she's my long time friend. The room was quiet so I let myself inside. She was in a far corner with a patient, the very one I've been thinking about. Genji was laying down with his organs in display. "I told you not to eat anything solid. It could potentially kill you," scolded Angela as I chuckled. She could be an aggressive motherly type. He was arguing back that a friend gave him something, it must've had chunks that he didn't notice. My presence was known once I stepped closer. Angela greeted me with a smile and Genji looked uncertain.

"I just wanted to schedule a check up. I didn't mean to intrude on anything."

"It's no bother my friend."

Her smile was beaming before she got back to work. I'm waiting as it took an hour. Once it's over she went over to me. Genji was grabbing his sword that was on a table. I've sat down and took off my shirt. There's nothing to be modest about in a hospital. She started to look me over as the examination started. His eyes were on me as well, I pretended not to notice. He eventually left and made me even more curious. I've started to ask her about him. Angela apparently saved him from the brink of death. Genji had to live with spare metal parts. He's still human but most people think he's an Omnic, myself included. When Angela talks she seems very proud of her work, I just hope he's doing well with his new body.

She told me it was rough for him from the start. He had a rough life and now he wants to be helpful. "Look after him will you? I might ask Winston to put him on missions with you," asked Angela as I nodded my head. She gave me a small hug before letting me go. This is more for me than her, she doesn't have to know about that. I'm walking out after the examination. I've never though a cyborg would have my interest. Winston had difficulties with putting us on missions together. It's probably why we don't see each other often. He's good at flanking the enemy, my specialty was attacking head on. I'm a good distraction for him, once we did group up. I act as bait while he cuts them down. We worked better together than what they expected.

It also meant that we never worked side by side. I'm taking most of the risk while he does his work. Genji is a very skilled killer as I watched him once. He's so focused that he doesn't notice us. I'm in awe to see those blades wipe them out in a mere seconds. This left me obsessing over him. I've looked over camera films of his work, anything that captured what he's capable of doing. I should've known I'd be caught in the act. Winston went into his work room that I went inside without permission. It only took some lock picking skills and some guts. He wasn't angry as I expected, more curious on what I was looking over. Genji was on the screen before I could turn it off. There was a knowing smile on his face I didn't like. It's like he was plotting something. 

"I never knew you were into ninjas."

"I'm not, I'm just learning about my team."

He shook his head and knew I was lying. I've left before he could say much. I knew he wanted to drill me for information. A few days later I was in the training field. It was the usual thing I did every morning. I'm doing push ups and didn't expect anything to be different, unless a mission came up. Something hard landed on my back, I've almost lost my balance from it. "Nice to see you 76," said a smirking Genji that still hasn't moved. I'm growling and telling him to get off. He only chuckles but does what I ask. I'm getting up as I looked over at him. There's no changes in appearance and I can't see his facial expression. His tone of voice was giving himself away, he seems to want something.

"Your interested in me, soldier?" Genji asked while he cocked his head to the side. It's almost animalistic, I'm not comparing him to a cat or anything. Those ears weren't helping either. He suggested that we go over to the amusement park, there's one happening not too far away. Some reason he stated that it would be a date. This caught my attention as I crossed my arms. I'm not sure who's giving him false information, I'll try to inform him, "What makes you think I want a date?" Genji laughed as his body shook a little. He seems to be poking fun at me, insisting it's a joke. I'm sure he's smiling as he grabs my arm. It'll be on his pay and he wants to bring me along. I've suggested taking him somewhere else, without the risk of being spotted.

"Please lead the way, Mr. 76."

"Just call me Jack."

I've grumbled but he seemed to be walking happily next to me. The next time I see Winston I'm sabotaging his banana supplies, I know it's him who set it all up. We left as I took one of the vehicles. It was authorized for my use only, the perks of having friends here. I've driven for awhile as he seems to grow tired. He complains for a little bit, stating that he's a hungry. We stopped over to a pier with an ocean view nearby. Everyone was gone since it was off season. A yogurt bar wasn't that far away. We walked and talked about missions. Genji liked working for Overwatch and I guess that's alright. It's not a perfect organization but it'll get there. The imperfections had it shut down, the secrecy. Winston and Angela will rebuild it into a better place.

He looked at the various flavors and the owner greeted us. We're the only customers that showed up, I guess during this time business was really slow. I'm chatting with the guy as Genji decides what he wants. I've picked a simple chocolate flavored one. He seems to get a weird rainbow colored cup. We're walking back over to the beach to eat them. This isn't really that bad and I enjoy his company, even if he's a brat. The sun was setting and we both removed our mask. His face doesn't bother me and he seems to be self conscious. I'm not that pleasant to look at either. An old man with scars on his face. We both sat there and enjoyed the silence. I stiffen when I felt his head lean against my shoulder. I've only relaxed after awhile, it felt nice.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Jack"

"Any time Genji, just don't tell anyone else. It'll be our secret."


End file.
